Night's on fire!
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Correr de noche. Café en el fuego. Y pasar la noche en casa de tu vecino... ¡SORATO AU! para Sirelo por el aniversario del Topic Sorato del "Foro Proyecto 1-8" [Capítulo extra: Christmas on fire]
1. Night's on fire

Fic correspondiente a la celebración del primer aniversario del Topic Sorato del Foro Proyecto 1-8. Para **Sirelo** , mi amiga invisible, ¡espero que te guste!

 **Digimon y su personajes no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

 **NIGHT'S ON FIRE!**

Sintió que alguien la perseguía. No era una persona paranoica pero había visto las suficientes películas sobre chicas asaltadas en mitad de la noche como para haberse dejado influenciar y que el temor la abordase. Aunque prefiriese las mañanas dominicales, no era la primera vez que corría a esas horas y nunca había sufrido ningún incidente. El distrito donde vivía solía calificarse como seguro pero en cualquier momento podía ocurrir la excepción que confirmase la regla de modo que tomar precauciones nunca estaba de más.

Se detuvo, tratando de controlar sus pulsaciones, pues su corazón no iba desbocado por el ejercicio, sino por el miedo. Tuvo la cautela de hacerlo frente a un puesto de fideos. Hizo su pedido y por primera vez miró de reojo hacia atrás. Una figura corría en su dirección con la capucha de su sudadera cubriendo sus cabellos y ensombreciendo su rostro.

Tragó, concentrándose en su pedido, queriendo pasar desapercibida. Las monedas se resbalaron de sus dedos cuando el extraño ya solo estaba a un par de metros. Las recogió con nerviosismo cuando él la alcanzó y se detuvo frente a ella. Barajó varias posibilidades antes de erguirse, desde golpearle, esconderse en el puesto de fideos o reanudar la carrera ya que se encontraba cerca de su bloque. Todo lo desechó en las mismas milésimas que lo pensó, dado que su inercia le había hecho erguirse y encontrarse frente a ese joven de brazos claros y músculos no imponentes pero sí definidos. Las mangas de la sudadera estaban arrancadas en un look bastante sexy.

Agitó la cabeza sintiendo que enloquecía, ¿encontraba sexy a su posible asaltante?

—Takenouchi, ¿se encuentra bien?

Y ahí sus pensamientos contradictorios y fantasiosos se detuvieron. ¿La conocía?

El muchacho tiró del cable que colgaba de su cuello para deshacerse de sus cascos y llevó la capucha hacia atrás dejando que rebeldes cabellos rubios revoloteasen libres por su cabeza y su rostro.

Se sintió más nerviosa que frente a un acosador porque se dio cuenta que estaba frente a Yamato Ishida, o lo que era lo mismo, su sexy y guapo vecino por el que tenía un crush bastante potente y por supuesto jamás reconocido desde que se mudó frente a ella.

—Ishida —acertó a decir, tras segundos de incertidumbre y aturdimiento—. No sabía que corrieses… a estas horas.

Él sonrió y Sora quedó embobaba reaccionando cuando el tendero le dio sus fideos.

—Tampoco te había visto a ti nunca. Sí por las mañanas —dijo él, invitándola a seguir camino a casa. Esa revelación hizo que Sora se incomodará por unos segundos. Yamato lo notó y apresuró a rectificar—. Casualmente, no es que te espíe ni nada —y torció el rostro y Sora se concentró en su fideos.

Por un momento la fantasía de que su deseable vecino la observase con esos leggins que le marcaban el trasero había pasado por su mente. Regresó a tierra firme, aunque quizá pudiese haber albergado alguna duda si hubiese visto el rubor del muchacho. Pero ella tan solo tenía ojos para los fideos y eso significaba que se estaba mostrando ante él como una muchacha noctámbula, asustadiza y con un más que evidente desorden alimenticio.

Estaba dispuesta a corregirlo.

—Solo lo hago cuando estoy muy desvelada y no consigo concentrarme —A Yamato le pilló un poco de improvisto esta revelación, no sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería. Observó los fideos todavía humeantes y Sora se sonrojó escondiéndolos—. Me refiero a lo de correr de noche. Los fideos… en realidad no me gustan.

Cerró los ojos, ¿podía decir más estupideces al segundo?

Le sorprendió la risa del rubio y lo miró, como se delineaban esos labios finos y sonrosados y como aparecían arruguitas junto a sus ojos azules. Hechizantes.

—Yo también, cuando necesito despejarme.

Entonces se encontraban en una situación parecida aquella noche.

Ralentizó el paso, o por lo menos sintió que se ralentizaba porque se sintió muy cómoda con Yamato y no tan solo por su físico el cual siempre era agradable de presenciar, también por su compañía en sí. Silenciosa y tranquilizadora.

Nunca lo había tratado lo suficiente como para saber de él, pero eso no significaba que no hubiese imaginado como sería en la cercanía. Le agradó comprobar que no se había equivocado, que no era ni un creído ni un arrogante como había escuchado cuchichear alguna vez a otras vecinas. Tres universitarias que vivían justo encima de ella. Supuso que ellas tendrían algo personal contra él por el hecho de que no soliese acudir a las escandalosas fiestas que organizaban.

Era cordial y amable. Era adictivo. Como pasear en la tranquila oscuridad a su lado.

Pero entonces unas sirenas perturbaron la pacífica noche y su íntimo y silenciosos paseo.

Se miraron extrañados, captando de inmediato el olor a humo.

—¿Qué habrá sucedido? —cuestionó Sora un tanto perturbada. Su edificio estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

Como si un presentimiento les guiase, aceleraron el paso y sus más malos presagios se hicieron realidad. Los bomberos estaban parados justo bajo su edificio, al igual que todos sus vecinos desalojados. Incluso las tres chicas, que apresuraron a cuchicheaer y lanzarles miradas acusatorias cuando llegaron juntos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Takenouchi con preocupación. Al menos no salían llamas del interior, sí algo de humo. Cuando se volteó se dio cuenta de que Yamato ya no estaba a su lado. Lo buscó con la mirada, quizá creyendo que su sitio ya estaba junto a ella. Se había acostumbrado muy fácil a su presencia. Era absurdo reclamar algo así y lo sabía, pero entonces lo vislumbró, regresando entre la gente.

Automáticamente sonrió. No quería parecer ansiosa pero no pudo evitarlo. Yamato en cambio tenía un semblante más serio.

—Deberías hablar con los bomberos Takenouchi.

—¿Yo?

—Al parecer, el incendio se ha originado en tu apartamento.

Y Sora palideció, olvidando a su vecino tan amable y encantador que se había preocupado en ponerle al corriente de los hechos. Le depositó los fideos contra el vientre, instintivamente él los agarró y observó perplejo como iba hacia los bomberos.

Dudó pero finalmente la siguió y quedó detrás de ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación.

Mientras tanto, otro de los bomberos daba directrices a los vecinos. Al parecer podían regresar a sus viviendas, el fuego solo había afectado al apartamento de Sora y ya había sido apagado. La gente empezó a moverse a su lado entre murmuraciones menos Sora que seguía hablando con los bomberos ya al límite de la desesperación.

—¡Son las tres de la mañana!

—Lo lamento mucho señorita pero no puede entrar hasta que el perito lo evalúe, son las normas.

—Pero… —lo intentó, pero ya no le salieron las palabras.

Definitivamente esta noche no podía ser más desastre. Ni tan siquiera la presencia de Yamato a su lado le alivió en esos momentos.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, Ishida tuvo la tentación de rodearla con su brazo y recostarla contra su pecho pero se contuvo. Le regaló, eso sí, una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Puedes quedarte en mi apartamento.

Sora se apartó las manos aún en estado de shock. ¿En verdad era un regalo del cielo o una cámara oculta?

—¿Tú casa?

—Claro, ¿a dónde vas a ir a estas horas?, no hay más que hablar. Sube y date una ducha, te sentará bien, yo me informaré sobre el perito y esas cosas, no te preocupes.

Y le dio las llaves de su casa con una mano y el paquete de fideos con la otra. Aturdida, pero asintió y los nervios se apoderaron de su estómago. A fin de cuentas iba a pasar la noche con Yamato Ishida.

...

Tenía razón. El agua le estaba sentando bien. Le había resultado extraño entrar en ese apartamento el cual encontró un poco desordenado y sin demasiados detalles. Ella tampoco tenía muchos detalles, era un apartamento de paso de todas maneras, pero aún así tenía más objetos personales que él o eso le pareció a simple vista.

Utilizó su champú y su gel, los cuales mezclados con su olor natural eran los responsables de ese aroma característico que solía dejar en el ascensor. Le encantaba usar el ascensor tras él, mejor con él claro, pero solía conformarse solo con su aroma residual.

Despertó a la realidad antes de que ese hormigueo se apoderase del todo de su cuerpo. No era lo más conveniente teniendo en cuenta que iba a pasar la noche en esa casa. Debía controlar sus pensamientos como forma para controlar su cuerpo. Cerró el grifo y se asomó para tomar la toalla.

—¿Será posible?

Era una toalla increíblemente pequeña, lo justo para rebozarla alrededor de la cintura, pero ella tenía más anatomía que tapar. Dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente se armó de valor y lo llamó.

—¡Ishida! —siguió sin contestar, por lo que Sora dedujo que aún no habría regresado.

No le quedaba otra que salir con esa toalla en busca de algo más grande. Lo hizo, estirándola lo más posible para intentar que diese lo máximo de sí. Con una mano sujetándola contra su pecho empezó a rebuscar por la estancia sin ser realmente consciente de que a no ser que optase por volverse a colocar su ropa sudada, no encontraría nada más para cubrirse. Quizá ropa de él.

Ya iba a la desesperada a adentrarse a ese dormitorio con la puerta medio corrida cuando escuchó otra puerta, la de la calle.

Yamato quedó sin habla al alzar la mirada y encontrarse con la espalda desnuda de esa mujer. Los leggins no mentían, tenía un trasero firme y de buena proporción. Sora se volteó dando un grito, tratando de cubrirse lo máximo posible. Se retorció tanto que acabó contra el suelo. Yamato enrojeció, teniendo la decencia al fin de apartar la mirada.

—¿No tendrás una toalla? —suplicó, tras el sofá. Jamás podría volverlo a mirar a la cara.

El muchacho reaccionó, pero era incapaz de recordar si había más toallas en el apartamento por lo que cogió lo primero que vio y eso fue su abrigo colgado a la entrada. Se lo tendió.

Sora ni se preocupó de que fuese un abrigo, apresuró a colocárselo sobre su cuerpo aún mojado a modo de albornoz. Le quedaba enorme y recordó habérselo visto puesto a Yamato. A él le quedaba bien, ¿en serio tenia tanto cuerpo para rellenarlo? Sí, así era y si su abrigo daba para rebozarse tres veces, eso significaba que sus brazos también podrían rodearla sin problema. Era algo que algún día le gustaría comprobar, pero para eso, debía salir de su escondite y encararse al joven que la acababa de ver desnuda.

Se levantó, bien rebozada con la prenda.

Yamato estaba con la vista fija en el suelo y sin apartarla le tendió una bolsa.

—Un bombero me acompañó a recoger algún objeto personal, espero que esté bien.

Con una mano aún sujetándose el abrigo, Sora estiró el otro brazo para alcanzarla. Sacó del interior unas braguitas azules con encajes que apresuró a guardar completamente roja.

—Sí, está bien, gracias —tartamudeó. Yamato Ishida había estado fisgoneando por sus cajones, eligiendo su ropa interior. ¿Significaba que a Yamato Ishida le gustaban azules y con encajes?

Al mirarlo un instante no creyó que hubiese sido algo demasiado pensado. Su rubor delataba que esta situación le avergonzaba más que incluso a ella. No, más que a ella era imposible, pero al menos no se regocijaba.

No era creído ni arrogante, era adorable.

—También cogí el teléfono —le tendió el cell.

Y una cómoda sudadera y pantalones para estar por casa. Definitivamente lo había hecho con su mejor intención, aunque no podría dejar de pensar que debajo de esa sudadera llevaba esa ropa interior tan sexy y que él lo sabía. Al igual que ella sabía, al escuchar el grifo de la ducha, que él estaba desnudo al otro lado de la puerta.

Deambuló intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Pensó en su apartamento, en realidad en su casera, en que muy probablemente después de este contratiempo, le rescindiría el contrato de alquiler. Eso la entristeció. Ese apartamento estaba cerca de la facultad y del estudio donde realizaba sus prácticas. En realidad podría encontrar otro que cumpliese esos requisitos, lo que en verdad le afligía era que ya no estaría frente a Yamato Ishida.

No era algo que se hubiese planteado nunca de forma seria en su cabeza, pero le alegraba la vida encontrarlo cada mañana frente a ella. Aunque apenas tuviesen trato más allá de saludos cordiales, estaba ahí y saber que ya jamás tendría la posibilidad de encontrarlo al otro lado le llenaba de amargura.

Miró el café a medio beber sobre varios libros abiertos de física y aeronáutica. No parecía un chico excesivamente nerd pero era obvio que sus estudios se los tomaba bastante en serio. Muchas veces lo había visto e incluso alguna vez ayudado a cargar sus gruesos libros de la universidad.

Sonrió al distinguir ese bajo contra la pared. Lo había escuchado tocar en más de una ocasión. Acarició sus cuerdas y se sintió extraña porque nunca había estado ahí, pero encontraba todo tremendamente familiar. Incluso la pila de platos en el fregadero la sintió correcta. No se le veía como un chico sucio pero sí con demasiadas ocupaciones como para tener al día la limpieza del apartamento.

No lo pensó más, se remangó y empezó la faena.

A los pocos minutos Yamato salió.

—No tiene por qué hacer eso.

—No es molestia.

Sintió la mano de Yamato sobre la suya, deteniendo el grifo.

—Déjalo, eres mi invitada —y sonrió y ella se volteó y quedó tan hechizada con su mirada que ni se fijó en que tan solo llevaba esa diminuta toalla con la que ya estaba familiarizada.

Solo pensó en acariciar su abdomen, besarlo y que esos rubios cabellos empapasen su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza cuando Ishida ya se perdía por su habitación. Salió a los pocos minutos con unos bóxers y una camiseta sin mangas y Sora se preguntó si en verdad él sería consciente de lo irresistible que resultaba.

Se sentó a su lado.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

Sora señaló un paquete sobre la mesa.

—Traje fideos.

Y Yamato estalló a carcajadas y Sora pronto se contagió por la situación tan increíblemente surrealista en la que de repente se habían encontrado. Y entonces todo fluyó. Hablaron del incendio, de sus preocupaciones con perder el apartamento y Yamato le habló sobre el importante examen que tenía al día siguiente lo que hizo que Sora se sintiese terriblemente culpable. Por supuesto Yamato no le permitió que ese sentimiento le durase demasiado. Luego comieron los fideos helados y cuando los acabaron, ya habían dejado de llamarse por el apellido y habían empezado a llamarse por el nombre.

La luz parpadeante de su cell indicaba que tenía varios mensajes y ni se había dado cuenta de cuando se habían producido. Lo miró por encima y lo cerró automáticamente, por nada quería que esta especie de magia que les sobrevolaba desapareciese.

No obstante, Yamato se levantó.

—¿Tu novio? —preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido. Sora no reaccionó de inmediato—. No se me ocurre otra persona que te llame a estas horas.

Sora dejó el cell a un lado. Los mensajes eran de un chico sí, pero no de su novio, ¿por qué Yamato Ishida creía que tenía novio?

—No tengo novio —dejó claro ella, saliendo un tono coqueto que no buscó.

Le sorprendió que Ishida la miró extrañado.

—¿Y ese chico que suele venir tanto? —se sonrojó, consciente de que se estaba delatando—, me he cruzado con él alguna vez.

La joven suspiró.

—¿Takaondo? —Era el único chico que alguna vez había invitado a su apartamento—. No es mi novio.

Yamato no dijo nada. No quería parecer chismoso, tampoco agobiante pero si ella quería contarle algo más él estaría encantado de escucharla. Quería conocer cuantas más facetas de su vida mejor. Y por supuesto la de su posible novio era una muy importante.

—Es un chico al que estoy conociendo, agradable pero… —resopló—. Nunca termino de sentirme cómoda con él, ¿no te pasa que a veces simplemente sabes que no encaja y que por mucho que te esfuerces no va a encajar?

Cruzaron sus miradas, que quedaron fijas unos instantes, hasta que Yamato se encogió de hombros y Sora se ruborizó. En menos de una hora con su vecino con el cual hasta ese día solo había intercambiado palabras de cortesía había conseguido sentirse más conectada que en casi un año conociendo a Takaondo. ¿Habría sentido él lo mismo?

Lo desechó. Se encontraba tan solo ante una amable persona que la había acogido en su apartamento a las tres de la mañana. No significaba nada, cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo en su lugar, aunque en honor a la verdad tenía veintidós vecinos más y ninguno se había molestado ni en preguntar como se encontraba, es más, tan solo había recibido miradas acusatorias.

Negó, creyendo que ya había tocado fondo contándole su vida sentimental, en caso de que ella tuviese de eso, a su vecino semidios.

—Creo que voy a acostarme —suspiró derrotada.

Yamato le ofreció una complaciente sonrisa.

—Ha sido una noche larga, será lo mejor.

No hubo ningún movimiento de ninguno de los dos. Sora, algo intranquila por la situación, esperaba que su anfitrión le indicase el camino, sin embargo Yamato no había caído en la cuenta de que ese era su papel. Tras unos segundos de miradas apuradas y risas nerviosas, Yamato cayó en su error.

—Perdona —se levantó—. Puedes dormir en mi habitación.

La única habitación que había, de hecho.

Sora lo rechazó.

—Ni hablar, con un futón aquí es más que suficiente.

Miró al rubio expectante, que sonrió llevándose la mano a la nuca.

—Puedes dormir en mi futón —Y Sora palideció, pero razonó antes de que su mente fantasease con propuestas improbables, dándose cuenta de que Yamato tan solo tenía un futón—. Está limpio y lo aireo cada mañana.

—Sí, lo sé —contestó de forma automática. Enrojeció de inmediato—. La ventana de mi habitación queda frente a la tuya y a veces te veo… —cerró los ojos tratando de no delatar que la visión de su vecino en bóxers aireando su futón no era su mayor razón para madrugar.

—¿En serio? —se cruzó de brazos incrédulo—, casi siempre tienes la persiana aún bajada.

Y lo dijo así, con descaro e incluso provocación. Realmente Sora nunca se había planteado que si ella podía ver las actividades que realizaba él en su habitación él también podía ver las de ella. Se tapó el rostro con el cojín. Seguro estaba al corriente de todas sus manías y extravagancias, así como de su inexistente vida sexual. Aunque para su consuelo, ella tampoco es que hubiese visto muchas chicas en esa habitación.

De repente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras deslizaba el cojín lo justo para mirarle. Con esa pose ahora sí, un tanto arrogante acompañada de esa sonrisa traviesa. Pero ella lo encontró adorable nuevamente.

Bajó la mirada.

—No me parece bien echarte de tu habitación.

—No puedo invitarte a dormir sin ofrecerte un lugar para dormir, ¿no crees? Además, tampoco es que tuviese intención de acostarme hoy —dijo Ishida, mostrando todos sus libros abiertos, dando así el tema por concluido.

—En ese caso, creo que iré a descansar —se levantó. Estuvo tentada en invitarle a acompañarla. En realidad fue uno de esos pensamientos que quedaban en las entrañas, lo que sí fue capaz de exteriorizar fue su gratitud—. Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho por mí —y lo acompañó de una formal reverencia.

—Me alegra poder devolverte algo —dijo Yamato en tono melancólico que a Sora extrañó—. Ya sabes, tú siempre estás dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, y no solo en dejar sal, aunque apuesto a que siempre compras sal de más por si tienes que dejar a tus vecinos —Sora se ruborizó. Era cierto que le gustaba tener productos básicos de más—, eres esa clase de persona que siempre sujetas la puerta e incluso me ayudaste a cargar esos libros cuando el ascensor estaba averiado y no importa como sea tu día que seguro que los tendrás horribles como todo el mundo pero siempre tienes esa sonrisa para desear buenos días a los demás. Y lo mejor es que no te das cuenta de todo eso porque te sale solo, no tienes que fingirlo, eres así. Te gusta hacer la vida agradable a quien te rodea.

Sora quedó sin habla, notablemente emocionada. Nunca se había planteado que sus acciones comunes del día a día pudiesen influir en sus vecinos, concretamente en Yamato Ishida. Tampoco nunca nadie se lo había dicho. Era agradable escucharlo, reconfortarte.

Sonrió con gratitud.

—No creo que hoy les haya hecho la noche muy agradable haciéndolos salir de casa de madrugada porque me dejé el café en el fuego —añadió para aliviar la emoción del momento.

—A mí me ha venido muy bien —dijo Yamato con esa sonrisa ladeada, concentrándose ya en sus libros.

Había sonado a coqueteo, ¿la había coqueteado? Corrió la puerta de la habitación y sonrió de emoción y excitación al adentrarse por el futón, con su adictivo aroma incluido, de Yamato Ishida.

Cuando despertó no relacionó de inmediato donde se hallaba pero tampoco le importó porque se encontró cómoda. No solía tener facilidad para dormir en lugares ajenos, por eso era sorprendente que hubiese dormido toda la noche de un tirón. Otra vez esa extraña sensación de familiaridad le envolvía. ¿Acaso era esto lo que se sentía cuando todo encajaba?, o quizá tan solo era lo que se sentía cuando se dormía en el futón de Yamato Ishida.

Se levantó, pues deseaba volver a ver su rostro y escuchar su conversación cuanto antes. Al correr la habitación que estaba entreabierta, cuando ella juraría que la dejó bien cerrada, comprobó que ya no había nadie ahí. Seguramente se hubiese asomado para cerciorarse de que seguía dormida antes de irse o a coger ropa, tal vez se hubiese vestido frente a ella cuando todavía dormía.

Un cosquilleo se apoderó de su cuerpo solo por pensar en compartir algo tan íntimo con Yamato, ni pensó en la posibilidad de que hubiese roncado y él lo hubiese escuchado. Todo era demasiado hermoso esa mañana como para estropearlo.

Se acercó a la cocina y sonrió al comprobar que el desayuno ya estaba preparado. También había una nota.

" _Espero que hayas dormido bien. He hecho el desayuno y queda café en el termo para que así no tengas que encender ningún fuego. Hay unas llaves sobre la mesa, yo volveré a mediodía. Quédate el tiempo que quieras."_

—Que quieras…— repitió casi en un susurro. Tan solo era una fórmula cordial o quizá pudiese ser una invitación a algo más.

Sorbió el café y lo saboreó como el mejor de su vida. Solo se lo ocurrió una forma de mejorarlo pero eso conllevaba los labios de Yamato. No obstante esa idea ya no le parecía tan inalcanzable como hacía tan solo un día. Cuando regresase lo besaría o quizá no, pero alguna noche de estas sin duda lo besaría y cuando eso ocurriese el fuego ya no podría apagarse.

Alguna noche de estas...

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

N/A: **Sirelo** espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Cuando me tocaste como amiga invisible una idea así vino a mi mente de inmediato. Eres la diosa de los AUs sorato, los vecinales con evidente tensión sexual no resuelta son mi predilección y creo que es un tema tan característico tuyo que creí que sería un buen regalo.

Este fic está inspirado en tus AUs en especial en **Fire alarm** que me encantó, como todos. La última parte del café es una especie de guiño a ese drabble maravilloso que nos dejaste en el Topic sobre por qué Sora besa a Yamato siempre tras beber este café. ¡Ah! Y no pude resistirme a incluir a Takondo XD.

Espero que te haya gustado. A todos los demás que lo leyeron muchas gracias, en especial a las chicas/os del topic ¡Felicidades!

 **Soratolove/sorato4ever**


	2. Christmas on fire

**CHRISTMAS ON FIRE**

No lo había besado y el fuego estaba extinguido.

¿Una torta de Navidad podría encenderlo?

Nunca había preparado una torta de Navidad. Tampoco estaba segura de que la llegase a preparar este año pero no se había podido resistir a comprar los ingredientes. Algunos años la había comprado hecha para comerla con amigas, las veces que la había comido casera había sido en casa de sus padres pero eso se remontaba prácticamente a su niñez. En conclusión, nunca había hecho una torta de Navidad para nadie, con el significado que esto conllevaba.

No quería decir que hoy la hiciese para nadie especial, la haría para ella misma, por muy patético que sonase y si su circunstancial compañero de apartamento estaba en casa y quería probarla por supuesto ella no se negaría. Una manera indirecta, pero era la única forma que encontraba de compartir algo tan especial como esto con ese Dios que la había acogido en su apartamento.

Se abrió la puerta del ascensor y la sonrisa ensoñadora de Sora desapareció de inmediato.

—¿Mamá?

La mujer se volteó para verla y ante su mueca, Sora fue consciente de que su rubor por sus pensamientos no había desparecido. Agitó la cabeza queriendo hacer desaparecer a Yamato de su mente mientras iba a su encuentro.

Pocas veces su madre la había visitado.

—Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar —dijo, parada frente a su antiguo apartamento, de momento desabitado. Vio con extrañeza que Sora se dirigía a la puerta de en frente—. ¿No vivías en este?

—Me cambié —respondió Sora con torpeza.

—¿Y no crees que debería habérmelo comunicado? Si algún día eres madre —hizo una pausa y Sora sintió ese tono de advertencia—, te gustará conocer donde vive tu hija.

Antes de abrir, Sora se volteó, otorgándole una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

—Fue todo muy precipitado, el incendio…

—¿Incendio? —eso sí que alarmó a la señora.

—Nada grave, pero ya no me rentaron más y como estaba en frente no creí que fuese importante decirte… —paró, pero no por interrupción de su madre, sino por otro detalle que por supuesto esta no conocía. Medía más de un metro noventa y vivía al otro lado de la puerta que ella estaba a punto de abrir—. ¿Quieres un té? —y dio la vuelta, haciendo ademán de llamar al ascensor.

—¿No me lo puedes ofrecer en tu apartamento nuevo?

Un segundo de tensión, donde Sora tan solo quería correr escaleras abajo y su madre, parada como cual centinela ante esa puerta, esperaba conocer el nuevo lugar que habitaba su hija. ¿Con que excusa se lo negaría?, quizá podía provocar otro nuevo incendio o simplemente decirle que sí, compartía apartamento y que por ello no podía entrar. Su compañera, por supuesto de sexo femenino, tenía normas muy estrictas sobre las visitas. Negó. No podría sostener demasiado tiempo esa falacia. Ya se imaginaba a su madre llamando a la madre de su imaginaria compañera de apartamento para informarle de la desagradable situación.

No le quedaba otra que abrir esa puerta y rezar para que Yamato no estuviese en casa.

Asomó la cabeza por una rendija para inspeccionar el terreno. Escuchó el chisporrotear del fuego y se desesperó.

—¿Qué ocurre, hija?, cualquiera diría que estás entrando en casa ajena —y con esas contundentes palabras la madre abrió del todo la puerta.

—Sora, ¿trajiste sal? —se escuchó una voz de barítono. Irónicamente desde que vivía con Yamato siempre le faltaba sal.

—¿Quién es? —se extrañó la mujer, adentrándose un poco más.

Y ante ella estaba: alto, rubio y en boxers.

—Yamato te presento a mi madre —acertó a decir Sora, tan paralizada como su progenitora. Y eso que estaba acostumbrada a esa vista. Al principio Yamato era más comedido, pero a base de días empezó a estar más suelto y natural. Pronto dedujo Sora, que tan solo con boxers era como más cómodo se encontraba. Y ella por supuesto no objetó nada.

Yamato se giró, quedando en shcok ante las dos presencias. De estatura parecida a Sora, moño castaño, ojos rasgados, elegante e imponente. Sí, no había duda de que se hallaba ante una madre.

—Señora yo… —balbuceó, siendo consciente de su semidesnudez. Le otorgó una sonrisa bastante patética y apresuró a buscar algo de ropa.

Sora esperó unos segundos para encarar a su madre. Como se imaginó, tenía la mirada fija en ella, buscando una explicación.

—Hace mucho calor en estos apartamentos —empezó Sora, dejando la bolsa de la compra y despojándose de su ropa de abrigo—… calefacción central, la ponen muy fuerte y luego por la noche la apagaban y hace mucho frío. Un rollo —rió y tragó. Su madre seguía imperturbable. Hablar de la temperatura no había hecho que olvidase al Dios que había visto ante ella.

—¿Es tu novio ese chico, Sora?

Estaba tan nerviosa que ni percibió el tono esperanzador de su madre.

—¿Novio?... no, no, que va. Es mi vecino, bueno ahora compañero, ya sabes, desde el incendio. Él me acogió.

—No Sora, no lo sé porque no me cuentas nada de tu vida —le dio una tregua Toshiko, quitándose también el abrigo. Sora lo recogió y le indicó el sofá.

—Si tuviese novio te lo diría mamá —dijo auto convenciéndose de ello. Se lo diría sí, pero quizá cuando ya hubiese planes de boda o un embarazo.

Yamato regresó con una camisa negra y unos jeans desgastados. Toshiko lo miró de arriba abajo, como cerciorándose de que era el mismo chico que acababa de ver en ropa interior. A Sora le impresionó su elegancia. Normalmente, en casa, solía cubrirse con pantalón de chándal y camiseta sin mangas o sudadera.

—¿Quiere tomar algo señora Takenouchi? —y esbozó una encantadora sonrisa. Esta sí era forma correcta de conocer a la madre de Sora.

—Té _sencha_ , por favor.

—¿Y un café? —sonrió Yamato.

—¿No tienes té? —recriminó directamente a su hija.

—Últimamente soy más de café —excusó.

—¿Cuántas cosas más desconozco de ti, hija?, ¿nueva religión?, ¿tienes un tatuaje?, ¿estás embarazada?

Pasaba lo del incendio, cambio de apartamento y hasta que compartiese su vida con un chico que se paseaba en boxers sin ni siquiera ser su novio, pero que hubiese dejado el té... ¡Eso era imperdonable!

—Creo que tengo unas chocolatinas de té por alguna parte —quiso mediar Yamato o por lo menos alejarse de ahí.

Con unas galletitas y un refresco de té Takenouchi madre se apaciguó un poco y mientras Yamato seguía en los fogones, madre e hija se ponían al día.

—Al final tu padre no viene —a Sora esa información tampoco le sorprendió—, de modo que hemos hablado y voy a ir yo a Kyoto hasta fin de año, ¿quieres venir?

—¿Hasta fin de año? Imposible. Estudios, trabajo… _Yamato_ —pensó esto último.

—Había pensado que vinieses aunque sea a pasar la Nochebuena, aunque eso era antes de saber lo de tu trabajo —dijo Toshiko dirigiendo una mirada a Yamato. Y Sora lo entendió, su madre, dando por hecho que pasaría otra Nochebuena sola compadeciéndose de su desastrosa vida sentimental había decido ir a rescatarla. Siguió su mirada hasta Yamato y resopló. Yamato definitivamente no era su trabajo, puede que sí si al final el plan de la torta salía bien, pero por supuesto su madre no debía conocer tantos detalles.

—Sí mamá, tengo trabajo de verdad con sus horarios y sus jefes —y se levantó mientras hablaba, despachando claramente a su madre.

—Está bien, te llamaré cuando llegue —Toshiko sabía cuando para su hija un tema estaba zanjado. Sus planes de Nochebuena estaban zanjados.

—Sí, dale un beso a papá.

—Te veré en fin de año. Yamato, un placer.

—Lo mismo digo señora, venga cuando quiera—despidió Yamato atropelladamente.

La puerta se cerró, Sora apoyó la frente contra ella tratando de recomponerse. Su madre era como un ciclón que dejaba al descubierto todas sus carencias. Yamato la tomó del brazo rápidamente y esta lo encaró. Estaba serio, incluso enfadado. Nunca lo había visto así.

—Sora, sé que nunca pusimos normas de convivencia pero la próxima vez que invites a tu madre, avísame antes.

Sora se revolvió para librarse de su agarre.

—Claramente no la he invitado, ha aparecido. Y para mí ha sido más bochornoso que para ti, créeme —se cruzó de brazos descontenta.

—No lo creo. Para tu madre siempre seré el chico en boxers —negó y a Sora le extrañó esa preocupación. En teoría no tenían por qué coincidir nunca más en la vida, ¿Qué más le daba lo que pensase?

No quiso darle más vueltas.

—Nada habría pasado si no fueses tan exhibicionista —dijo a modo de broma, queriendo concluir la pequeña disputa.

—Nunca me has dicho que te moleste, no lo haría si te molestase —lo dijo serio e incluso preocupado.

Sora quedó un segundo paralizada. Era el momento de poner fin a esa quizá inapropiada costumbre de Yamato que podía conducirles a momentos vergonzosos como el vivido hoy. ¿Pero negarse esa vista?, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ello.

—No, no, en realidad no me molesta mucho solo que si viene alguien es un poco… hace calor, entiendo que hace calor —balbuceó, aflojándose un poco el cuello del suéter. No se veía, pero sí notaba el ardor de sus mejillas. No ayudaba que Yamato no apartase la mirada de ella intentando aguantar esa traviesa sonrisa. ¿Lo había hecho aposta?

Dio un paso hacia ella y Sora instintivamente quiso retroceder pero no lo hizo, se conformó con apoyarse en la barra de la cocina. Podría saltar por ella y refugiarse en el armario del arroz en caso de emergencia.

Llevaban más de un mes de convivencia. Normal y tranquila. Compartían apartamento, comían juntos muchos días, cenaban juntos casi todos, se peleaban por el mando de la televisión y hacían turnos para limpiar el baño, pero a veces había momentos como este. Donde Sora no sabía ante quien estaba, si ante su encantador y un poco desastre compañero de piso o ante su sexy vecino que la dejaba sin respiración con tan solo una mirada.

Aquel, al que añoraba tanto besar.

—¿Entonces trabajas mañana? —preguntó Yamato. Sora, que había quedado presa de esos insinuantes labios, volvió en sí.

—Sí, trabajo, ¿tú no?

—Me quedaré hoy hasta tarde para terminar el proyecto y así libro mañana.

Se giró, volviendo hacia la cocina. Removió un poco el guiso, ya estaba en su punto. Sora se acomodó en el taburete, viendo como Yamato ponía a cada cuenco.

—¿Es que tienes planes mañana? —cuestionó, tratando de hacerse la indiferente.

Inconscientemente durante un mes, conscientemente durante las últimas horas, donde compró ingredientes para una torta tradicional, pero había estado deseando compartir la Nochebuena con Yamato. E incluso se había esperanzado, pero nunca pensó en que él, tan guapo que debería estar prohibido, pudiese tener una cita.

Él ladeó la cabeza ocultando su sonrisa mientras servía el guiso.

—Más o menos.

—¿Con una chica? —y la indeferencia desapareció.

Yamato se limitó a mirarle con toda la intensidad de sus ojos azules y volvió a esconder su sonrisa.

...

¡Por supuesto que con una chica!, ¿cómo no? era atractivo, sexy y tras convivir con él podía asegurar que tan encantador que fácilmente podía enamorarte.

Metió la cabeza bajo la almohada y la apretó, sintiéndose profundamente estúpida. Ella teniendo ensoñaciones con pasar la Nochebuena a su lado, incluso prepararle una torta y seguramente, dentro de veinticuatro horas habría otra chica al otro lado de esa puerta.

Sacó la cabeza para cerciorarse de que aún no había nadie ahí.

La puerta estaba con una pequeña rendija. Escasa semana le duró a Sora cerrarla del todo pues siempre Yamato le hacía alguna visita nocturna, normalmente para buscar ropa tras el baño o algún apunte que necesitase para su trabajo o estudio. En cualquier caso, Sora entendió que a Yamato le gustaba tener esa puerta accesible y a ella, para que engañarse, ver a Yamato todos los días paseándose con su diminuta toalla en busca de ropa era algo sumamente adictivo.

Dentro de pocos minutos lo haría, pues ya le había oído llegar a casa y meterse en la ducha, no obstante hoy eso le producía un tremendo desasosiego.

Mañana sería otra chica quien lo viese, quizá debía dejarles la habitación aunque esperaba que no viniesen al apartamento. Daba igual, lo importante es que no estaría con ella.

Suspiró. Esta situación onírica de compartir vivienda con su deseable vecino era ya insostenible. La realidad se había impuesto. Debía buscarse un nuevo alojamiento lejos de Ishida cuanto antes. De momento, lo mejor sería que mañana por si acaso fuese a dormir a otro lugar.

Escuchó sus pasos y ella apresuró a hacerse la dormida. Pocas veces la encontraba dormida, casi siempre leyendo, estudiando o haciendo algún boceto y era un momento dulce porque compartían algunas palabras y se deseaban buenas noches. Sora siempre lo sintió como un momento de conexión íntima, no obstante ya estaba decidido. Yamato debía desaparecer de su mente y con él su charla envuelto en una diminuta toalla deseándole felices y sugerentes sueños.

La puerta se corrió del todo y los pasos se tornaron sigilosos. Yamato era considerado cuando estaba dormida. Lo escuchó rebuscar por el armario y Sora maldijo no haberle dejado ropa preparada. Él también podía dejarla pero entonces esta costumbre no existiría.

Se demoraba un poco más de lo habitual y tras un sonido sordo y una maldición de Yamato, Sora supo que no podía seguir con su farsa. Encendió una luz tenue y ahí lo vislumbró: encorvado, rebuscando entre los cajones, tan solo ataviado con esa diminuta toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura.

¿En serio estaba preparada para dejar esto?

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté? —Yamato se volteó lentamente, otorgándole esa encantadora sonrisa.

Sora negó, tratando de no preocuparlo.

—Está bien.

—Buscaba una camiseta —dijo él, tras unos segundos con la mirada fija en ella—, pero no creo que la encuentre en el cajón.

Sora se sentía un poco aturdida. Por sus desmoralizadores pensamientos, por el chico que tenía en frente. La dejaba sin habla, daba igual su estado emocional. Esa reacción era instintiva. Le costó percatarse de su gesto, acompañado con una divertida sonrisa. Se miró y fue consciente de que la camiseta que buscaba Ishida era la que ella llevaba.

—Ou… —dijo torpemente. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿quitársela y dársela? Lo miró desvalida sin poder remediar el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas. La sonrisa de Yamato se agrandó.

—Te queda a ti mejor, no te preocupes.

Sora bajó la cabeza cohibida. Sí, llevaba puesta la camiseta que Yamato solía ponerse para dormir. Y sí, era la primera vez que se ponía ropa de Yamato para dormir. Había sido algo tan inconsciente que incluso le preocupada. ¿Era una señal de que su cuerpo no estaba preparado para dejar de ver a Yamato?

Y ese reconocido estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Cómo iba a poder alejarse de él si lo que más ansiaba en el mundo era tenerlo pegado a su cuerpo como ahora mismo esa camiseta? Tan solo esta noche, aunque mañana tuviese una novia que no fuese ella, quería que entrase en su futón, que cumpliese sus más profundos deseos.

—Yamato —lo llamó cuando estaba a punto de correr la puerta. Él se volteó y ella se sintió gelatina. Demasiadas veces a lo largo de este mes se había encontrado en una situación parecida. Incluso la primera noche que pasó aquí. Quizá, si entonces hubiese tenido valor para proponérselo ahora su relación fuese muy diferente. Hasta podría ser que fuese ella el plan de Nochebuena de Ishida. Tartamudeó—, si quieres la camiseta, me la puedo quitar —Cerró los ojos. No había sonado coqueta, más bien asustada, intimidada.

Tras unos segundos de interminable silencio se atrevió a mirar a Yamato. Sus ojos brillaban extraños con la suave luz y en su rostro no había ni rastro de esa sonrisa que le había acompañado durante toda la vergonzosa, por lo menos para ella, conversación.

Tragó sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar este cambio. Le alivió, no obstante, volverse a encontrar con su sonrisa, aunque eso significase que su intento burdo de seducción había resultado un absoluto fracaso.

—Me gusta verte con mi ropa, es sexy… —susurró esto último en un perfecto tono sugerente.

Y cuando salió, Sora regresó a meter la cabeza bajo la almohada. Debía huir de aquí cuanto antes. Esta tensión ya era imposible de soportar.

...

El apartamento estaba bien situado y el precio era asequible. Lo marcó en favoritos y deslizó el dedo por la pantalla para ver el siguiente anuncio. Otra pantalla cubrió la suya en la que anunciaban una elegante y romántica cena de Nochebuena.

—Shinji me va a llevar a este restaurante. ¿Crees que significa por fin…? —su compañera calló, retirando su celular e indicándose el dedo anular en una fantasiosa expresión.

Sora encogió los hombros, dejando a un lado su desesperada busqueda de apartamento libre de hombres semidesnudos y encantadores que puedan provocar cualquier tipo de enamoramiento y siguió clasificando los catálogos del año. Su tediosa tarea de Nochebuena.

—Yo creo que sí, ya llevamos cerca de tres años, ya toca…

Escuchó el murmullo de su compañera y aunque ella nunca había estado desesperada por casarse ni tener un hombre en su vida, sintió envidia de ella. No solo sabía lo que quería, además estaba a punto de lograrlo. Sin embargo ella sentía que a cada día su vida se desmoronaba un poco más. Sin ninguna relación sentimental digna de mención desde por lo menos su primer año de universidad y con la necesidad de buscar apartamento urgentemente para ver si así ponía fin a esa obsesión con Yamato Ishida que le impedía avanzar.

Sí. Hubiese dado todo por tener ese día un novio que simplemente le propusiese matrimonio y le librase de cualquier preocupación sentimental para el resto de su vida.

—Ya está aquí. Takenouchi, ¿quieres que te acerquemos al centro?

Sora regresó de sus pensamientos, viendo ya a su compañera con el abrigo y las llaves en la mano.

Lo último que deseaba era presenciar una muestra de afecto entre dos futuros prometidos. Además, tampoco tenía donde ir, así que regalaría unas horas más a la tarea de ordenar catálogos de moda. Muchas veces encontraba inspiración en ello para sus propios bocetos.

—Me quedaré a terminar esto —contestó con su más diplomática sonrisa.

La joven le tiró las llaves.

—Acuérdate de apagar las luces.

...

Cuando alzó la cabeza y miró el reloj no podía creer que hubiesen pasado casi cuatro horas. De todas formas se sintió orgullosa de su trabajo, por supuesto no del maravilloso clasificado de catálogos sino de la cantidad de diseños que había esbozado en su cuaderno. Había sido tiempo muy productivo artísticamente y además le había servido para distraer sus pensamientos de rubios con ojos azules.

No obstante debía volver a la realidad, aunque al menos ya sabía donde pasaría la noche. Se refugiaría en la vacía casa de sus padres, así evitaría encuentros inesperados en el apartamento de Ishida.

Cuando salió a la calle sintió un profundo escalofrío. Por el frío, por la oscuridad, por la soledad. Los almacenes de la firma para la que realizaba prácticas se hallaban en una zona industrial la cual por supuesto ya había cesado su actividad. Tuvo la tentación de llamar a un taxi pero como no estaba muy boyante de dinero y tampoco se hallaba muy lejos de su zona residencial dejó sus miedos irracionales a un lado y a paso ligero empezó a andar hacia la parada de autobús.

Una luz potente llegó del extremo de la carretera. Sora resistió la tentación de volverse pero sí inspeccionó con el rabillo del ojo. Camuflado en la oscuridad pero le pareció distinguir la silueta de una moto. La escuchó arrancar y Sora miró a su alrededor. No había ningún puesto de fideos en el que resguardarse.

Aceleró el paso, no llegando a correr, pues siempre se decía que ante el miedo, no había que evidenciar ninguna debilidad. También veía muy difícil correr pues sentía un temblor en las piernas que apenas la dejaba andar. Paró y mantuvo la respiración al escuchar el motor acercarse. Pasó a su lado y siguió hacia delante y en un sonoro suspiro, Sora liberó toda su tensión.

Definitivamente debía dejar de ver telefimes de sobremesa.

Ya más relajada continúo su camino cuando al doblar la esquina la vio. La moto aparcada y el motorista en pie, ante ella. Apretó los puños instintivamente preparada para defenderse o atacar aunque dudaba que pudiese hacerle algo con ese casco y la ropa que llevaba también parecía inexpugnable. Aunque la cazadora le resultó familiar.

—Sora.

Y su voz también y su pelo rubio cayendo desordenadamente sobre sus ojos al desprenderse de ese casco.

—Yamato —acertó a decir tratando de controlar sus pulsaciones. Aunque no sería algo fácil teniendo en cuenta que Yamato era quien más solía disparárselas.

—¿Te he asustado?, lo siento, no era mi intención —apresuró Yamato, percibiendo la angustia de Sora.

—Algún día debemos hablar sobre esa manía tuya de perseguir chicas de noche con la cara cubierta —dijo, ya retomando su respiración normal. Sonrió y el también.

—Te estaba esperando —apoyó el casco sobre la moto y Sora siguió sus movimientos sin entender demasiado la situación.

Quizá aún estaba aturdida por de nuevo confundir a Yamato con un acosador o tenía la cabeza dispersa entre tanto catálogo de moda, pero sí tenía clara una cosa. Hoy, Nochebuena, Yamato tenía una cita con una chica.

—¿Y tu cita? —preguntó perpleja.

Yamato volvió a dibujar esa sonrisilla escondida mientras abría el asiento de la moto y sacaba una bolsa.

—Espero aún contestación. Por cierto, la próxima vez acuérdate de que te pregunte a que hora sales, llevo media tarde esperando, ya hasta cerraron el puesto de café y pollo frito al que tenía intención de invitarte —comentó, mientras le tendía un café, ya helado y un bol de pollo. Sora lo aceptó sin entender absolutamente nada.

—Me quedé más rato —dijo, totalmente en trance.

Yamato estaba ante ella en Nochebuena. Yamato había ido a recogerla del trabajo en Nochebuena. Yamato había querido invitarla en Nochebuena. ¿Acaso Yamato quería pasar con ella la Nochebuena?, ¿era ella la cita de Yamato?, ¿era la contestación que esperaba?

Yamato se rascó la nuca incómodo por la inexpresividad de Sora.

—No se me dan muy bien estas cosas pero esperaba que fuese más sencillo después de todas tus señales —comenzó con una risa nerviosa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Sora no se creyó lo que veía. Yamato Ishida nervioso y ruborizado ante ella—. A no ser que no fuesen señales sino imaginaciones mías y en ese caso esté haciendo el ridículo y te rogaría que si es así me hicieses parar cuanto antes —prosiguió, angustiado.

Y Sora continúo intentando procesar lo que estaba viviendo. ¿Señales?, ¿ella le había hecho señales?, no lo sabía pero tal vez ponerse su camiseta para dormir era una señal, presentarle a su madre era otra señal, no importarle que fuese en boxers por la casa, que dejase la puerta de su habitación abierta y que recibiese siempre con una sonrisa sus visitas nocturnas en busca de ropa.

La angustia de Yamato desapareció de su rostro y Sora entendió que se debía a que ella por fin había reaccionado. Su sonrisa ocupaba toda su cara. Sonrisa radiante de enamorada, porque no podía negarlo, estaba profundamente enamorada de su sexy vecino y deseaba profundamente a su encantador compañero de apartamento. Aquel al que había anhelado besar desde casi el primer día que lo vio, aquel al que por fin besó, esa tarde de Nochebuena en la que el fuego se encendió.

...

Despegó sus labios lentamente de los suyos y sonrió. Seguía dormido pero una expresión de bienestar adornaba su cara. Se apartó de él, se puso su camiseta y lo contempló. Sexy y adorable con su pelo despeinado y su torso desnudo. Pero lo que le producía un auténtico éxtasis era verlo al fin, metido en su futón.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y no podía dormir. De hecho le parecía imposible que alguna vez pudiese dormir con ese hombre al lado, impregnando su aroma y su calor en ella. Por ello se había levantado dispuesta a realizar lo que se había propuesto para esa Nochebuena: preparar una torta de Navidad. Y lo mejor que ya no haría falta que fuese para ella misma, podría ser directamente para Yamato.

En otras circunstancias primero se habría parado a recoger los restos de pollo frito y café que había esparcidos por la cocina. Río con travesura pues los habían cenado en una necesaria parada para reponer fuerzas y apenas habían podido acabarlos cuando otra vez tuvieron la necesidad de dar rienda suelta a su pasión. Sí, contra la barra de la cocina.

Preparó el horno y empezó a batir los huevos. Realmente no era consciente de cuanta tensión llevaba acumulando hasta que se había librado de ella. Se sentía ligera como una pluma y satisfecha como nunca, con razón había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida y con diferencia.

Se podía decir que la realidad había superado todas sus expectativas.

Agitó la cabeza para concentrarse en su torta, de lo contrario fantasearía con lo ocurrido quedando en un delirio del que le sería imposible regresar. Y lo mejor era que cuanto antes acabase la torta, antes podría regresar a los brazos de Yamato. Eso pensó cuando la metió en el horno y apartó en un cuenco algunas de las fresas que utilizaría para decorarla.

Su respiración se oía relajada por lo que seguramente continuaba dormido. Sora barajó la posibilidad de dejarlo tranquilo y simplemente acurrucarse a su lado, pero había sido un largo año deseándolo al otro lado de la puerta y un largo mes enamorándose de él, por lo que ahora quería disfrutar cada segundo. Y que él también disfrutase de ella.

Se sentó a horcajadas cuidadosamente sobre su abdomen. El hizo una mueca extraña pero no despertó, cogió una fresa y la llevó a sus labios. Gimió y Sora rió con travesura cuando lo vio abrir lentamente los ojos. Desconcertado pero acertó a abrir la boca y darle un mordisco a la fresa.

—¿Y esto? —cuestionó masticándola, al mismo tiempo que sus brazos, ya despiertos, envolvían la cintura de Sora.

—Te estoy preparando una torta de Navidad —contestó ella, tratando de sonar angelical. Pero sonó sexy, insinuante, excitante.

—¿En serio? —arqueó una ceja coqueto, alzando el tronco. Vio el bol de fresas y sonrió apartándolo a un lado. Estrujó más a Sora contra su cuerpo—. Empezaba a tener frío aquí solo —ronroneó, restregando la nariz por su cuello—, debería haberme metido en este futón desde el primer día.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —cuestionó Sora, sintiendo ese húmedo beso en su cuello. No esperaba que Yamato se apartase de ella para mirarla atónito.

—¿Querías que lo hiciese? —Sora enrojeció, apartándose de su regazo. Tal vez había sonado muy desesperada.

—Bueno, no sé… solo me pregunto porque hemos esperado tanto para hacer algo que claramente, dado lo demostrado esta tarde y noche, los dos deseábamos mucho —balbuceó, perdiendo todo el arrojo de hacía unos instantes. Volvía a sentirse torpe, deslumbrada e incapaz de coquetear.

Escuchó la risa de Yamato y fue demasiado para ella, se escondió bajo la manta del futón avergonzada.

—¿Qué haces? —Yamato intentó destaparla pero ella se lo impidió. Lo intentó nuevamente en un tono juguetón pero al no conseguir resultados finalmente se rindió—. ¿Acaso te ha decepcionado esperar?

Sorprendida por este cambió de actitud y sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería, Sora bajó un poco la manta para poder leer en su rostro. ¿Decepción?, ¿en qué sentido?, ¿sexual? Imposible, había sido más que alucinante. Habían encajado a la perfección y lo mejor era que no solo sexualmente, también emocionalmente. Por lo menos ella lo había sentido, ¿se refería Yamato a eso?

Viendo que Sora había bajado las defensas, Yamato aprovechó para deslizarse dentro del futón y esconderse junto a ella.

Una absoluta intimidad los envolvió, sintiéndose realmente conectados. Podría decirse que nunca se habían sentido tan unidos a nadie como en ese instante. Ambos mirándose y confesándose bajo la manta protectora.

—¿Te ha decepcionado conocerme? —preguntó Yamato y por primera vez, Sora lo encontró inseguro. Le produjo tanta ternura que le fue inevitable acariciar mimosamente su mejilla.

—Todo lo contrario, ha sido mejor así. Ahora no solo me gustas físicamente.

Yamato cerró los ojos unos instantes y Sora notó como se relajaban todos los músculos de su rostro. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio esa mirada que la pasada noche no había sabido interpretar. Ahora sí sabía lo quería decir. Era lujuria lo que expresaba.

—Entonces, ¿me perdonas que no te empotrase contra el ascensor la primera vez que coincidimos?

Sora rió, apartando vigorosamente la manta que les cubría, pues el calor que la había invadido de repente se había tornado insoportable.

—Tampoco es que imaginase ese tipo de situaciones —defendió. Lo cierto era que sí, había fantaseado y mucho, pero no era plan de reconocerlo.

—Pues yo sí las imaginaba —Sora miró atónita a Yamato y la naturalidad con la que hablaba—. Que se paraba el ascensor con los dos dentro, que iba a pedirte sal y me invitabas a pasar, que me pedías ayuda para desatascar una tubería, que había un apagón en el edificio y tú buscabas mi protección… —la miró y alzó las cejas insinuante—, y por supuesto todas las situaciones tenían el mismo final.

Las palabras de Yamato a parte de excitarla, le habían devuelto la seguridad y confianza en sí misma y por ello no dudó en recuperar su posición inicial, sentándose encima de él. Yamato la contempló hechizado, rodeándola fuertemente de la cintura.

—¿Se parecía a este?

Yamato jugueteó con el borde de su camiseta.

—Sí y no —antes de que Sora se alarmase, deslizó las manos por dentro de su ropa y la besó—. Había sexo pero nunca te ponías mi camiseta sin pedirme permiso, ni me presentabas a tu madre, ni me despertabas dándome de comer fresas, ni por supuesto me hacías una torta de Navidad. Es mucho mejor este final —susurró, besándola con deseo pero también con amor.

—Me alegro de haber esperado —dijo ella radiante, ilusionada, feliz.

—Me alegro de que se incendiase tu cocina.

...

El caos había pasado. El fuego estaba extinguido y los bomberos, ya hecha la valoración de daños, habían dado permiso a los vecinos para regresar a los apartamentos. Sora permanecía en pie, rebozada todo lo posible con ese abrigo que le quedaba enorme, el de Yamato, y que era la única prenda que llevaba. Aguantó estoicamente las miradas de reproche de todos sus vecinos, disculpándose de manera robotizada cuando pasaban a su lado. Las tres universitarias estaban más enfadadas que nunca, aunque Sora sospechaba que más que por el incendio era porque ella y Yamato vivían juntos y ambos habían salido semidesnudos. Sus esperanzas con Ishida se veían truncadas para siempre.

Solo se atrevió a alzar la cabeza cuando advirtió la presencia de Yamato frente a ella. Suspiró, apoyando la frente contra su pecho.

—Lo siento, soy un desastre, entendería que me odiases para siempre —murmuró.

Yamato la tomó de los hombros para separarla.

—Me han dado esto —y con una amena sonrisa le tendió un trapo que envolvía la causa de este nuevo incendio. Su olvidada y por tanto más que chamuscada torta de Navidad.

Sora agradeció el buen tono de Yamato tratando de esbozar una sonrisa que no consiguió.

—¿Podemos volver para pasar la noche?

—Me han dicho que no, pero ahora podré entrar con un bombero para recoger algunas cosas, ¿algo en especial?

—Ropa, mucha ropa y si puedes mi cuaderno de bocetos —pidió, teniendo un leve escalofrío. Y eso que el abrigo de Yamato la tapaba prácticamente hasta las pantorrillas.

Yamato asintió y la abrazó. De una manera tierna, segura, protectora. La besó dulcemente y sonrió.

—No te preocupes, encontraremos un apartamento perfecto para los dos.

Y ahora sí, Sora recuperó la sonrisa. Miró el edifico y sintió que ya estaba preparada para dejarlo porque se llevaba lo mejor de él, lo que verdaderamente le ataba a él. A Yamato Ishida o lo que era lo mismo, su sexy, guapo y encantador novio.

- **OWARI-**


End file.
